


Merry and Bright

by gooey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas, luffy has the most fun when his nakama are having fun too, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooey/pseuds/gooey
Summary: In this quiet, snowy clearing with only his oldest nakama and a misshapen, perfect snowman for company he can’t help the warm glow that spreads throughout his body. It wasn’t the fast-paced elation of winning a fight, it felt more like warm syrup running through his veins. It felt like happiness, and home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the second part of my gift to the-tiny-glutton for opsecretsanta2016  
> just some fluffy holiday fun  
> merry christmas!

“Stop! Stop! I think we lost them,” Nami huffs at him and Zoro.

They had just ran from a plaza full of irritated guards that had started to chase them when Luffy had accidentally toppled over and shattered a large and elaborate ice sculpture. Luffy remained adamant that it wasn’t his fault though! The long necks of the twin swans were just asking to be swung around on if you asked him.

Even if they could've beaten the guards easily, it probably wouldn’t have been sporting to attack some regular village policemen. It’s not like they were marines or anything. Running around town and dodging the guards in the street was way more fun anyways!

Luffy scratches his head as he curiously looks around the clearing the three of them had stopped in.

It was a large empty space blanketed in large snow drifts. Along the edges large evergreen trees were weighed down by even more snow. He, Nami, and Zoro were the only three people in sight.

He laughs in delight, “Zoro got us lost!”

The swordsman in question walks further into the clearing, plowing through the large snowdrifts that came up to his knees with no apparent effort. Even if he didn’t turn around Luffy can practically sense Zoro’s grumbly face, “We’re not lost. We came through this way when we went into town.”

Nami scoffs and flounders her way through the snow until she reaches the path that Zoro has already cleared the snow from, “Yeah, right. I’m sure we all remember the time we trekked through miles of open wilderness, over a mountain, and across a river to reach the town. We took the paved road straight from the docks!” When she reaches where Zoro had stopped to look around she kicks out the back of his knees so he topples into the snow, “I knew I should've followed Robin! Who knows when we’ll ever see the Sunny again.”

Zoro pops up out of the snow with a snarl on his face, looking remarkably like the snowy trees around them, “You witch! Don’t blame other people for your own actions.”

Luffy bounds over to them and tackles them both into the snow, “Snow fight!” He ignored both his nakama’s startled cursing and the cold bite of the snow on his bare arms. His shirt was still buttoned, but he had ditched his jacket earlier when it got in the way of his climbing the sculpture.

They tussle around in the snow for a while, behaving like wild animals until higher reasoning came in and Nami proposed a team-up against Zoro.

The fight ends with him shoving snow down the back of Zoro’s jacket while Nami grinds handfuls of snow in his face, “Okay, you win! Get the hell off me.”

Nami smirked as she rolled off, “So I’m the one who topples the great Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro? I’ll expect my increased bounty in tomorrow’s paper.”

That’s not fair! Nami is trying to take all the credit. He glares up at his navigator from where he’s squished into the snow underneath Zoro, “I helped! Now help me.” He makes little grabby hands up at her.

Nami sighs, like he’s really inconvienenced her day, but braces one foot on Zoro’s side and clasps one of his hands with her. With one heave she both shoves the swordsman off and pulls him up. He takes the chance to smoothly transition the lift into a hug, “Thanks, Nami. You’re the best person to team up with to fight monstrous beasts with!”

(His face is buried in the fluffy hood of her jacket, so he misses the light blush that flits across her face. Zoro doesn’t though, and he smirks at her as he lumbers up out of the snow. Nami snootily turns her face away from him. Luffy was just a too sincere kind of person.)

He feels Nami pat his back briefly before she shoves him away lightly, “The native moss-men of these forest are pretty tough. You’re just lucky you have me.”

Zoro rolled his eye, “What does that make you? A lost harpy from the mountains?”

“Like I’m the one who’s lost!” She pats the snow off her jacket, “As a matter of fact, I’m the only one who can possibly get us back to the ship seeing just how lost you got us.”

Getting back already? Well, that won’t do. Not with all this snow just ripe for the building with right here at their fingertips, “I’m not going back.”

Both navigator and swordsman turn to pin him with matching exasperated expressions.

“Why not?” Nami asks. “You’ve got to be freezing dressed like that.”

Luffy looks down at his bare arms. All of a sudden the cold seems to hit him twice as hard. “Ah! I’m freezing!” He grabs at his arms and hunches over in an attempt to keep in the warmth.

Zoro looks at him blandly before he rolls his eye again and starts taking off his coat. Left only in the long sleeve shirt beneath, he hands the jacket over to Luffy, “Idiot. Do I even want to know what happened to yours?”

He accepts the coat with a sheepish laugh, “I was having fun on the bird sculpture.”

He fumbles with the buttons a bit before Nami slaps his hands away and takes over for him. “You are the most irritating person I’ve ever met. That jacket is coming out of your budget. Also, if we’re on the subject, you breaking that statute should be seen as a public service; it was so tacky.

The jacket was way too big, but it was warm, despite the snow still in the folds. “So you’re not mad?” He says to Nami.

She shakes her head at him, “I’m mad, but only because we ended up getting chased into the forest. Still, it’s nothing unusual for us.” Then she seems to remember his previous statement. “So why did you want to stay here?”

Luffy had to shake his head at her sadly; so naive. “Obviously, we can’t go back until we build a snowman.”

Zoro looks out at the empty field and asks dubiously, “Here?”

He throws his hands up, “Yes here! What better place is there but here?”

“Maybe somewhere where there’s other people around to see it?” Zoro says sarcastically.

“My nakama will see it, and that’s all that matters,” he states. These two really need to get their priorities in order. Neither of them were really spontaneous people when it came to celebrations and actions like snowman building. They were missing out on so many good times! So it was up to him as captain to show them how to have fun properly. “Besides, I bet the animals will like it, too!”

Both of them don’t say anything, so he tries to project his best earnest face at them. Sure, he could just order them to help him build one, but that would defeat the whole purpose. They need to decide on their own that they want to help.

Nami breaks first. She pulls her watch out from her pocket and checks the time, “Well, we don’t have to be back for dinner for hours. So that will leave us enough time to build a snowman or whatever you want to do before we need to start hiking back.”

Once Nami agreed Zoro didn’t really have a reason to protest, “Fine, but it has to be big.”

“Uh, huh,” he grins in agreement.

So they find a spot of land where the snow is only ankle deep instead on knee deep and start. Nami is hesitant at first, as if she doesn’t know quite what she’s doing. As if she never did this with other people, but as time passes she become more confident and starts directing him and Zoro. He’s happy to do this the way she wants because, really, this was their snowman.

Like Zoro requested they build the base up until the snowman is as tall as Brook; three slightly lumpy balls of snow stacked on top of each other. Zoro screws pinecones into the face for eyes, and Luffy himself climbs up into the trees to break off branches that he uses to create a broken smile. Nami sticks two of the branches, still slightly covered in prickly green needles, in the sides for arms and places more pinecones down the torso as makeshift buttons.

Luffy watches them proudly from his cross legged seat on the top of the snowman’s head. He takes note of their secret smiles and laughing banter as their creation slowly finishes.

Zoro steps back to stand with his legs spread and his arms crossed, a proud look on his face, “I think we’re done. It’s as good as it’s going to get with us as the ones who built it.”

Nami joins him and looks up at him with a soft smile, “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

In this quiet, snowy clearing with only his oldest nakama and a misshapen, perfect snowman for company he can’t help the warm glow that spreads throughout his body. It wasn’t the fast-paced elation of winning a fight, it felt more like warm syrup running through his veins. It felt like happiness, and home.

A wide grin nearly split his face, “I couldn’t of done it without you guys!”


End file.
